Avengers Mansion, Manhattan (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 140px; height: 178px;" } |Summary = Avengers Mansion has traditionally been the base of the Avengers. The enormous, city block-sized building is located at 890 Fifth Avenue, Manhattan, New York City. (source Wikipedia:Avengers Mansion Wikipedia) |Appearances = All-New Savage She-Hulk All-New Savage She-Hulk #01 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Savage_She-Hulk_Vol_2_1 Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #653 (2011) Avengers Academy Avengers Academy #06 (2010) Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes (vol 2) #01 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 131px;" } Avengers: Earth Mightiest Heroes (vol 2) #06 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 49px;" } Avengers vs Atlas Avengers vs Atlas #01 (2010) Avengers vs Atlas #04 (2010) Black Widow: Deadly Origins Black Widow: Deadly Origins #03 (2010) Flashback to w:c:marvel:Natalia Romanova (Earth-616) Natasha's nomination as the head of the w:c:marvel:Avengers (Earth-616) Avengers. She has a verbal fight with w:c:marvel:Ivan Petrovitch (Earth-616) Ivan.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Widow:_Deadly_Origin_Vol_1_3 Captain America Captain America: Reborn #03 (2009) Sharon considers turning herself in so Norman Osborn would release Bucky.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_3 Captain America: Reborn #04 (2009) Hank Pym and Reed Richards talk about bringing back Steve Rogers. This triggers an information in the Vision data bank. They get a message from Captain America.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Reborn_Vol_1_3 Chaos War Chaos War: Dead Avengers #03 (2011) Civil War Civil War: Iron Man/Captain America: Casualties of War #01 (2007) Iron Man and Captain America talk about their position in the Civil War.http://marvel.wikia.com/Iron_Man_/_Captain_America_Casualties_of_War_1 Dark Reign Dark Reign: Young Avengers #03 (2009) The Young Avengers debrief their pairing with the new Young Avengers and choose who they might take in and who they should reject.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: Young Avengers #04 (2009) The Young Avengers debrief their apparition at a charity party.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_4 Fallen Son Fallen Son #03 Captain America (2007) Hawkeye: Blind Spot Hawkeye: Blind Spot #02 (2011) I Am An Avenger I Am An Avenger #01 (2010) I Am An Avenger #05 (2011) Incredible Hercules Assault on New Olympus #01 (2009) Hercules tells the Avengers about Continuum.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Assault_On_New_Olympus_Vol_1_1 Incredible Hercules #138 (2010) Hercules and his friends devise a plan to infiltrate the Olympus Group Building, Manhattan (616) Olympus Group Building and destroy Continuum.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_138 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 365px; width: 83px;" - } Marvel Divas Marvel Divas #02 (2009) Angelica Jones consults Hank Pym.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Divas_Vol_1_2 Marvel Divas #03 (2009) Angelica Jones starts chemotherapy with Hank Pym.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Divas_Vol_1_3 Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #03 (2009) Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #021 (2009) The Young Avengers are supposed to meet in the ruins of the Avengers Mansion. When they arrive, Cassie and Vision finds their teammates changed into stone. A strange substance tries to change them too. The Scarlet Witch appears and teleport them both.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_21 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 365px; width: 160px;" - } Mighty Avengers #024 (2009) The Young Avengers are meeting. When they pass through the door, Cassie and Vision are transported to Pym's lab in Chicago, Illinois (616) Chicago.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_24 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 162px;" } Mighty Avengers #027 (2009) Pym shows the Avengers the Infinite Avengers Mansion.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_27 Mighty Avengers #028 (2009) In the Infinite Mansion, Stature discovers the "Scarlet Witch" is evil when she intercepts some rescue call from US Agent. She's then put under a spell and can't speak about what she has discovered. Cassie and Vision bring the other Young Avengers to the mansion and tell them about the Scarlet Witch. Wiccan forces her to appear. A fight start, Ronin shows up.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_28 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 26px; height: 188px;" } Mighty Avengers #029 (2009) Ronin and the Young Avengers fight the "Scarlet Witch" and try to discover her real identity. Clint kisses her and is now sure she's not the real deal. When he's about to be revealed, Loki escapes. Stature, now able to speak, warns the other of the danger the US Agent and Quicksilver are in in Autonomous Region of Tibet (616) Tibet. Meanwhile Hank Pym leaves for the Macroverse.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_29 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 83px;" } Mighty Avengers #030 (2009) Jocasta loses her link with Hank Pym. The Young Avengers and Ronin recover from their fight against the Scarlet Witch/Loki. All sorts of Avengers arrive to join the fight against the Unspoken. Hank Pym comes back and says he's going to save everything.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_30 New Avengers New Avengers #026 (2007) New Avengers #01 (2010) New Avengers #02 (2010) New Avengers #03 (2010) New Avengers #05 (2010) New Avengers #06 (2010) New Avengers #07 (2011) New Avengers #08 (2011) Wonder Man Wonder Man #05 (2007) }} Category:Manhattan 616 Category:Fictional Locations Category:Templated articles v1.05